Movie Night
by kingsholto
Summary: Kurt is out to the movies when he is cornered by the local bullies. A couple of extremely unlikely heroes come to his rescue. Rated for language and minor violence. Harry Potter/Glee/Riddick crossover with a Harry/Riddick pairing.


I don't own Glee, Harry Potter or Riddick.

* * *

Kurt stood alone outside the Lima Movie Theater on Saturday night, waiting for Tina to show up. It had been a long week he was ready for a night out with his friend. Kurt looked amazing, if he did say so himself. He had treated himself to a spa day and was feeling relaxed even after the week long he'd had doing last minute shopping before school started on Monday. A ding alerted Kurt to a text message from Tina telling him she was running late.

"Hey, fag!"

Kurt groaned again, but didn't turn towards the shout employing the age old hope of if you ignore it, it'll go away. This is so not what he needed today.

"Yo! Fudgepacker!"

Or not. Kurt continued to ignore the shouts and instead started to quickly walk towards the cinaplex. He didn't make it far before his should was roughly grabbed and he was shoved against the brick wall. He got a look at the bullies of the moment. There were four of them, all jocks on the football team at McKinley. Of course it was Karofsky who had grabbed him, and his every present sidekick Azimo with two other nameless walls of meat.

"What they hell are you doing here, homo," Karofsky snarled, standing so close spit flew into Kurt's face.

Kurt scoffed and wiped gently at his cheek while making a mental note to thoroughly sanitize the area. "What does it look like you neanderthal? What does one usually do at this establishment?"

"What? You got another fairy around here? It's bad enough they let your kind into school, now we have to share the movie theaters with you too?"

"Yes, Karofsky," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Better watch out, I might have left the gay germs on something. You might catch it!"

Out of nowhere a fist went flying into Kurt's stomach, causing him to double over. His eyes teared as he attempted to catch his breath. The others cheered and looked on as Karofsky shoved Kurt to the ground.

"I'll never be a butt fucker! Fuck you, freak!" Karofsky shouted.

"What's this?" A new deep voice broke into the noise of the jocks around him. Kurt looked up from the ground hoping for help, but lost it the moment he got a look at the new man. The man looked to be in his early 30s, and he towered over the jocks. The tanned, bald man was huge, muscles bulged in places Kurt didn't even know there were muscles. He wore a black unbuttoned shirt that shifted with his movement revealing a dark fitted tank that clung to ridiculously defined abs and black jeans ending in black leather boots that came to rest near his head. Kurt whimpered a little, those would definitely hurt. The man looked down at Kurt's whimper, his unfairly attractive face completely blank but Kurt couldn't see the mans eyes because he was wearing dark sunglasses even at night. Kurt felt a brief flare of amusement at that, but it quickly faded as the man looked away to Karofsky waiting for an answer.

"Just teaching the faggot a lesson here a lesson, sir," Karofsky said smugly.

"Is that right?" the gravel voice rumbled.

"Of course. We can't let these types infect the rest of us normal people," Azimo butted in while the others nodded dumbly.

The man looked around and nodded slightly. "I suppose your right. And at such a young age, too."

Strong but surprisingly gentle hands reached down and gripped Kurt, pulling him to his feet.

"What are your names?" The man asked the jocks.

"I'm Karofsky. This is Azimo, Johnson and Smith. We're on the local football team," Karofsky said proudly, making Kurt snicker.

"Not much of a team, is it? The only time you won is when the resident fairy did it for you," Kurt couldn't help but point out.

"Fuck you, faggot. Your prancing may have won us the game, but your still just a queer. We don't need you staring at us in the locker room!"

"Yes, because you are what I dream about, ham hock. Get a clue," Kurt scoffed, swiping at his bangs. "No one wants to see anything you've got."

The man broke into the argument again. "You were on their football team?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Just what the world needed another dumb jock. Shouldn't there be an age limit? "Yes, I was the kicker." The fact that the man was obviously a steroid junkie that practically oozed testosterone kept him from making any sarcastic comments. Kurt wasn't stupid.

"And you're name?" the man rumbled, still frighteningly close. The jocks were grinning, eager for violence.

"Um..Kurt?"

"You can call me R-" The man was cut off by a male voice with a British accent calling across the parking lot.

"Oi! Ricky! Where are you?"

The huge man growled, but surprisingly enough for the first time since Kurt saw him an emotion crossed the man's face. A ghost of a smile played across the man's full mouth. "Riddick. You can call me Riddick," he said lowly, before calling out. "Over here!"

Moments later a man about Kurt's size appeared next to the jocks, practically dwarfed by their size. The man had wild black hair and his bright green eyes sparkled with humor. He was about Kurt's size which was odd considering the man looked to be in his late twenties. Kurt quickly cataloged his appearance and the man definitely had style, and was certainly not anyone he would expect to see in the company of the mountain of a man beside him.

Kurt watched as the man's eyes flicked around the group, settling on himself for a moment. "Well, this certainly is an odd group. What's going on," he asked.

The jocks eyed the new comer warily, but it looked like if he was in the company of such a raging pile of obvious heterosexuality the man was considered safe. "Just teaching the little butt pirate a lesson," Karofsky informed him. "Got a couple good hits in, too."

The good humor fled the new man and Riddick tensed even further beside him. "Oh, really?" he asked, voice like steel.

"Yeah. It's just not normal."

"Normal?"

Riddick stepped away from Kurt to stop the other man as he moved forward. "Harry. Come on. I'll handle it. He's just a kid."

"Yeah, alright guys! Their gonna teach the queer a lesson. We get to see some good shit!" The jocks started high-fiving each other like it was a sport, and Kurt was just confused. Something wasn't right. It didn't look like Harry had been moving towards him.

"Yeah, the freak," the man, Harry, tensed even more if that was possible, and Kurt saw Riddick wince, "can't do shit about it. We throw him in the dumpsters at school. You have to keep the fags in their place, you know? The trash is where they belong."

"Freak, you say?" the man asked, the tone sent a shiver through Kurt. How could this small man scare him as much as the huge one? "Are any of you by chance 18?"

"Yeah, man," Karofsky chimed in. "Birthday was last week." Kurt watched as Harry smiled up at Riddick who sighed and stepped back from the smaller man. Riddick walked away shaking his head and came to stand by Kurt again. Kurt looked up at him still confused. Before he could even form the question in his mind, Harry mumbled something that sounded a lot like "thank Merlin" and leaped across the space separating him and Karofsky, somehow tackling the much larger boy to the ground.

"He shouldn't have said that." Riddick rumbled beside him. Kurt looked away from the sight of Harry wailing on Karofsky who was trying to push him off. The other jocks were just staring in silence, gaping stupidly as they watched their friends ass get handed to him.

"What?"

Riddick was standing their calmly messing with his cell phone. "Freak. Shouldn't have called you that. None of that other shit either, but that always sets Harry off." Riddick shrugged. "I'll pull him off in a minute."

After a particularly good punch to the nose from Harry, Riddick pushed away from the wall and walked over and grab Harry by the waist. With no effort, he pulled the smaller man off Karofsky and held him again his broad chest. Harry was still fighting to get to the bleeding teen, who looked like he was still trying to figure out how he got on the ground.

Riddick was still holding Harry around the waist with one hand while the other started to comb through the smaller mans wild hair. Kurt watched dumbfounded as the huge man leaned down and pressed gentle kisses along Harry's throat while whispering things that Kurt couldn't hear over the sound of his mind exploding. By the time he could think again Harry was leaning his head away and giggling as Riddick nuzzled his neck.

"What the fuck, dude! You're fags too!" Karofsky yelled, his words distorted through the bloody nose.

"Oh, well spotted," Harry snorted. "What gave it away?" Kurt was suddenly very sure he had a new hero.

Riddick, however, looked up from Harry's neck to settle his gaze on the jocks. "Walk. Away." The tone of voice sent shivers down the spine of every male there, but Kurt was pretty sure Harry had a different reason than the rest of them. The footballers scrambled away muttering about homos and Kurt barely suppressed a laugh at the sight.

Seeing Harry lean further into Riddick, Kurt took this as his sign to leave, but didn't get very far before Harry's voice called out behind him.

"Oi! Where you going?"

Kurt turned to see Harry and Riddick walking up behind him, Harry's arm wrapped around the larger man's waist. "Um...the box office? My friend texted she was running late just before those neanderthals showed up. Thanks for that by the way."

"No worries. I hate bullies. Bloody cowards the lot of 'em."

"Unfortunately, it's only going to be worse when school starts next week, but watching you beat up the biggest bully in the school pretty much makes up for the dumpster dive."

"Here, let me see your phone. I'll put my number in and you can text me," Kurt handed his iPhone over, and Harry kept talking as he typed. "I know how it feels to be bullied even as an adult. A few years ago I got tired of it and hired a personal trainer. That's how I met my husband here, he was working his way through school by training weakling like me" Harry revealed, looking away from the phone for a moment to smile at Riddick. "I'm Harry by way, Harry Potter. Here's your phone."

Kurt pocketed the phone. "Kurt Hummel. In my school, I'll probably need to do the same. But I don't think I could wear these fabulous clothes with muscles like those, " Kurt joked pointing at Riddick. "Would help the dancing in Glee though."

"Glee?"

"Yeah, I go to McKinley. We have a Glee Club, a show choir."

Harry winced and muttered, "Oh, bugger."

Riddick looked down at him. "I tried to tell you."

Kurt looked confused between the two. "What's wrong?"

"We...er... just started working there. I'm the new Latin teacher, Ricky is teaching Physics."

Kurt just stared dumbfounded. Not only were these teachers, but Riddick had officially blown every thing he had thought about him to pieces. Harry must have interpreted the look correctly, because he smiled proudly.

"Yes, my baby is gorgeous and smart to boot. You know how women say all the good ones are gay? So true. Well! Anyway, I guess we will see you Monday at school then. If there's any problem with those bullies just come see one of us. We're off to see the new Fast and Furious movie. Hot guys driving hot cars? Where can you go wrong?"

Kurt watched the two walk down the sidewalk hand in hand. This was going to be a great year, he could tell.

* * *

AN: So I was trying to sleep, and my brain was all like "Hey! You know what would make an awesome oneshot?"


End file.
